Escaping Guy's Night
by its.just.plain.toast.for.me
Summary: "Guy's night is upon us! Tonight we will search the bars of Konoha until we too find the youthfulness shared by Asuma and Kurenai!" Kakashi has other plans that involve a new book... or does he? Either way he needs out of guy's night...


**AN: I thought this up one night around New Years, and just had to write it. School has other ideas though so I'm only getting to up it now. Normally I get a friend to read over it first but if I don't up it now I don't know when I'll get the chance to. It's meant to be humor and not taken to be taken too seriously... Also the title's meant to be a pun of sorts =s**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

**Escaping Guy's Night**

Icha Icha.

The one thing in Kakashi's mind as he walked home from the bookstore. He ran his hand over the blue cover, closing his eyes in anticipation, before opening them again to continue walking down the street. There was no way he'd be able to wait until he got home. Opening the book he delved straight into the first few pages of legalities, as only a true fan would.

He was only as far as the dedication when...

"Kakashi! My eternal rival in the quest for Youthfulness!"

He pretended he hadn't heard that, he couldn't stop reading yet. It was like that ad on TV for those chips. 'Once you pop you just can't stop.' His pace sped up just that little bit faster in the hope of escape.

This however did not work.

"Kakashi!" Guy slapped him on the back, making him almost drop his beloved novel. After fumbling and finally catching it, he spun around to Guy, giving him as much as a glare as one can manage with only a single eye and eyebrow showing.

"What do you want Guy?"

He had no time for Guy's flamboyant-ness at the moment. The most vital thing in his life at that point in time was to read the book he currently held in his hand.

'Guy better skip straight to the point or so help me I will...'

Kakashi couldn't find a punishment worthy enough.

Luckily Guy did cut to the point, unfortunately however not with something Kakashi wanted to hear.

"Guy's night is upon us! Asuma has already been able to find his youthfulness and you and I must not be left behind! Tonight we will search the bars of Konoha until we too find the youthfulness shared by Asuma and Kurenai!" Guy finished with a thumbs up as he grinned, waiting for Kakashi's reply.

"I can't."

Kakashi dreaded the thoughts of trying to prevent a drunk Guy from publicly humiliating him. He was holding all the 'youthfullness' he needed already and if he didn't read it soon the spoilers would be out and... He didn't want to think about that...

Guy was shocked at his response.

"What! But Kakashi you must come! Otherwise you'll never reach the full power of youthfulness!" He then spotted the book in Kakashi's hand and took up what for others would have been considered an overdramtic pose. "At least be honest with me, Kakashi. Please don't say you're abandoning the search for youthfulness in order to read that book. You can't waste your time on such things like that, not when you are on the search for youthfulness!"

Kakashi really didn't want a rant from Guy on 'youthfulness'. If Guy started one of those there would be no end to it...

He just wanted peace to read.

He needed to come up with cover up story and fast...

"Of course not..." he started scratching the back of his head and closed his eyes, willing for something to come and save his ass.

"... I can't go tonight because..."

He trailed off, not having the faintest idea what to say to get out of this. Guy was staring at him intently, waiting for his answer.

"... because..."

He could feel a drip of sweat on his brow.

"... because..."

He blanked. Nothing was coming to mind. He groaned. Guy was going to give him a full blown lecture about youthfulness. He closed his eyes and grimaced.

"Guy... The truth is..."

"He's taking me out tonight!"

"He's what?" Both Guy and Kakashi said turning to the speaker.

Anko Mitarashi.

She stood their in her regular garb which many wouldn't actually classify as clothes and sporting her trademark devious smirk.

Kakashi gulped. Sure he had asked for a scapegoat but he wasn't sure about the form it took. Of all people she was...

He gulped again.

He then noticed that Guy was looking at him. He looked over at Anko. At least it was just a cover story. He needed an excuse and she provided one. He feared the prospects of taking her out but at least it was just it was just a lie to get rid of Guy.

"Yeah, it's true. Sorry, I didn't want to upset you with your big plans for a guy's night..."

Guy studied Kakashi's face for a second then looked over at Anko, whose grin was now almost demonic. The back to Kakashi again before replying.

"I see now why you didn't tell me. You feared that I would grow jealous, as I myself have often found myself attract to this fine specimen of youthfulness!..."

At this Kakashi winced at the thought and Anko's smirk faded, replaced by a mix of repulsion and worry. Guy didn't notice however, he was too into the little speech he was saying.

"... Do not worry about me however! I will not fall behind you. As your eternal rival I will not allow!" He then dramatically raised a clenched fist as he continued, "I will also find my own source of youthfulness before the day is out! Otherwise let me do 5000 press ups with both yours and my students sitting upon my back!"

Guy the ran off down the street, leaving Kakashi wondering how Guy could convince Sasuke or Neji or anyone but Lee to agree to sit on him while he did press ups.

After a moment he remembered Anko was still standing there, shuddering slightly at the thought of Guy being interested in her. Kakashi couldn't blame her...

"Thanks for that you really saved my ass," he said scratching the back of his head.

Then Anko turned to him, thoughts of Guy gone and gave him what he could only describe as a successful hunter's grin, complete with a menacing glint in her eyes. Dread was to form in Kakashi's stomach.

"That's good cause you'll need it for what I have planned for you later."

His eyes widened. She had been serious about the date... She had plans for his ass...?

"Also make sure you've read up to chapter ten of that." She teased pointing to the book in his hand. "There's a few things in there I want to try."

She gave him a grin before turning and striding away.

"Pick me up at nine!"

He stood there. If he hadn't been a ninja with emotional training, he would have just broke down in tears... or more likely soiled himself in fear. Instead he simple gulped and glanced down at his book.

He flipped to the table of contents. A drop of sweat ran down the side of his head as he traced his finger down the page until it reached the title of chapter ten.

A blush formed on Kakashi's face as he read it and much to his common sense's disappointment started to like the idea of upcoming his date with Anko...

* * *

**AN: So did it work or was it like OOC or stuff. I think I might have over exaggerated the characters slightly, but that was to try and get a sense of humour. Also I love these characters. Guy and Anko cause they're clinically insane and Kakashi cause he's adorable ^^**

**I love everyone who reviews my stuff. So if you do review, you will have the knowledge that you are loved. Even if it's by some randomer in Ireland. ^^  
**


End file.
